Na Outra Margem do Rio II
by LaTekila
Summary: Continuação da fic. A história de J. K. Rowling sob olhos mais sonserinos q grifinórios! Segundo ano!
1. Parnaso

Desde o início do ano letivo, Lucretia tinha como certo deixar a irmãzinha na casa da avó durante todo o período de férias, enquanto ela mesma passaria lá apenas uma semana, devido aos compromissos com Hogwarts, reuniões, preparações de calendários, matéria e tudo o mais que a profissão exigia. Obviamente que seus planos não foram concretizados.

Na alegre balbúrdia do dia da partida, Pansy, Aurea, Draco e Allard tentavam conversar no salão da Sonserina.

- Minha família não vai poder viajar este ano... Meu pai estará muito ocupado com seus compromissos...

- Eu acho que vou passar o tempo todo sozinha... Minha irmã vai passar boa parte do tempo trabalhando...

- Eu vou ficar por aqui mesmo...

- Que coisa, acho que eu fui a única que deu sorte este ano! Meus pais vão me levar à Paris...

- Legal!

- Hey, Aurea, já que sua irmã vai ficar por aqui, porque você não fica também? Nós podemos passear em Hogsmeade e explorar o castelo! De qualquer forma, sempre é melhor fazer nada acompanhado do que sozinho, né?

- Ora, bem pensado Allard! Venham vocês dois passar uns dias lá em casa Crabbe e Goyle também estão sempre por lá...

- Bem, eu preciso ir. Boas férias para vocês, queridinhos!

- Perfeito! Até mais, Pansy! Boas férias! Bem, vou falar com minha mana... Obrigada pelo convite, garotos!

E, de fato, Aurea só passaria com a avó a penúltima semana de férias, quando Lucretia esteve lá.

Ela e Allard se fartaram das delícias da Dedosdemel, quase se cansaram das quinquilharias da Zonko's, leram boa parte dos contos de terror da biblioteca da escola e até mesmo se aventuraram nos primeiros metros da Floresta Proibida. Na última semana, conforme havia sido combinado, uma carruagem pousou em Hogwarts para levar os pequenos à mansão Malfoy.

Era um grande veículo em estilo vitoriano com o brasão da família em prata engastado em ambas as portas. O estofamento interno era todo forrado de veludo verde escuro. Um criado vestindo um belo uniforme negro com um chapéu emplumado vinha com um ar imponente na boléia. Outro, com vestes no mesmo tom, segurava a porta aberta e ajudava o jovem Malfoy a descer.

Allard veio correndo enquanto Aurea ainda terminava de colocar os últimos apetrechos na mala.

- Bom dia, Draco! Ah... A Aurea ainda está terminando de arrumar as malas... Meninas...

- Ah, sim... Que bom que vocês vão, eu realmente tenho me sentido um tanto perdido em casa... São as primeiras férias que passo sem viajar...

Allard apenas respondeu com um sorriso amarelo - ficava um tanto desconcertado frente a alguns assuntos de seus colegas. Viajar nas férias, ter elfos domésticos, criados e tudo o mais que para Draco, Aurea e Pansy era cotidiano, mal passava por sua cabeça como seria... Tentava aparentar naturalidade, mas muitas vezes cometera gafes, as quais, com o tempo, os colegas aprenderam a entender e já não se riam mais...

Aurea finalmente apareceu seguida de Lucretia, que carregava sua bagagem e não pode deixar de observar o brasão... O "M" entrelaçado a uma serpente dentro do escudo encimado pelo elmo emoldurado de plumas. Subitamente veio-lhe a voz trovejante à cabeça, martelando-lhe ao fundo "a serpente", junto de uma forte pontada nas têmporas. Balançou a cabeça, querendo espantar aquela impressão. Ora, agora não podia dar com figuras de cobras?

Beijou a irmã na face, fazendo-lhe algumas recomendações automaticamente; abraçou Allard e cochichou-lhe ao ouvido: "Seu pai mandou-lhe um abraço e pediu-me para lembrá-lo novamente para que não deixe que ninguém saiba sobre sua família, OK?"

Ele respondeu afirmativamente com a cabeça e seguiu.

A viagem até a Wiltshire, onde ficava Mansão Malfoy, foi bastante animada a despeito das alfinetadas que Draco e Allard trocavam vez ou outra. Apesar de serem consideravelmente amigos, ambos não passavam um dia sem fazer uma crítica maldosa a respeito do outro, sempre por motivos mínimos ou mesmo sem eles. Coisa de garotos, Aurea pensava - com razão.

A Sra. Malfoy esperava as crianças no jardim. Aurea ficou impressionada com a imagem da mãe de Draco: Um ar etéreo e distinto coroava aquele semblante de linhas delicadas e aquela postura altiva. Aquela mulher, sem que ela soubesse o motivo, lhe inspirou extrema simpatia e respeito. Ela trajava um modelo que poderia se dizer vitoriano, todo feito em cetim claro com delicados padrões de rosas e miosótis; uma profusão de belas rendas davam o acabamento final ao traje, que era complementado por um largo chapéu de finíssima palha do Panamá ornado com os originais que teriam inspirado a estampa do vestido.

- Mãe, estes são meus colegas de Hogwarts: Aurea Lunare e Allard Warrick.

Ambos cumprimentaram a mulher, que respondeu numa voz aveludada e comedida, mas que indubitavelmente deixava clara sua posição de senhora do lugar: "Sejam bem-vindas, crianças, espero que sintam-se à vontade. O chá está servido no jardim e ordenei aos elfos que preparem as montarias para vocês."

Allard sentiu como se um bloco de gelo caísse em seu estômago, ficou pálido e só conseguiu dar um sorriso desconcertado. Rumaram então para o jardim, onde sentaram-se à mesa sob uma bela pérgula(*) abobadada coberta por um pé de rosa-trepadeira com flores claras com bordas rosadas. Ao notar a aparência de Allard, Draco o questionou:

- Você está passando mal?

- N-não...

- Allard, você está muito pálido! O que há? - perguntou Aurea seriamente preocupada.

- É que... Ah... Desculpem... Eu nem deveria estar aqui com vocês... Eu não sou como vocês, não estou acostumado com todas essas coisas, deveria saber meu lugar...

- Warrick, fecha essa boca! Você acha que minha família ia tolerar alguém inferior?

Allard olhou triste e perdido para Draco.

- A resposta é "não"! Então, Allard, se você está aqui, é porque aqui é exatamente onde deveria estar! Você não é nenhum sangue-ruim, nenhum idiota, nenhum desonrado... Só porque você passou meros onze anos sem conviver comigo não quer dizer que você não possa se redimir disso e aprender agora!

O garoto olhava o pequeno anfitrião num misto de estranhamento e dúvida, ao que Malfoy respondeu com uma risada:

- Se eu não lhe quisesse aqui, não teria lhe convidado, Warrick! Você... Pode não ser tão bom quanto eu, mas é bem-vindo de verdade...

Allard sorriu sem jeito e disse timidamente:

- É que... Sua mãe falou sobre montarias, não? Eu... Nunca andei a cavalo.

- Também tivemos uma primeira vez, não é, Aurea?

- Pois é! Não sofra por antecipação, Allard, e aprenda uma coisa: você sempre pode fingir que sabe!

O chá continuou entre risos e conversas sobre os mais importantes assuntos - para pessoas de doze anos. Terminada a leve refeição, eles se dirigiram às cavalariças, fazendo questão Aurea de ficar por um momento distante de Allard, em companhia de Draco.

- Draco... Foi muito legal da sua parte ter falado aquilo pro Allard... Eu sei que ele sofre por se sentir excluído sempre que tratamos de coisas que nunca fizeram parte da vida dele... Eu nunca imaginei que você pudesse falar isso para ele, sabe, fazê-lo se sentir à vontade... Vocês dois vivem com briguinhas...

- Aurea... - sorrindo sem jeito - Não são coisas que eu costumo dizer, de fato... E espero que você não saia espalhando isso por aí, certo? Bem... Nós estamos sempre querendo cada um ter a última palavra, ser melhor que o outro... Mas não é exatamente confortável ver ele daquele jeito. Não é assim que eu quero ser melhor que ele! Assim... Você sabe, assim não tem graça!

- Haha! OK, eu não digo nada! Garotos... - terminou a frase com a justificativa acompanhada de um leve meneio de cabeça.

A tarde passou num relance e o arrebol veio encontrar as três jovens almas cansadas e satisfeitas. Depois do banho, eles foram convocados para a sala de jantar, onde encontrava-se apenas Narcisa.

- Então, Srta. Aurea... Sua família é da Itália, não? Já ouvi falar de seu clã...

- Oh, sim... Bem, ultimamente percebi que somos mais conhecidos do que eu supunha. Minha irmã é uma pessoa muito discreta e não costuma comparecer a muitos eventos...

- Compreendo... Mas você ainda é nova e chegará sua hora de debutar. Em Hogwarts certamente não lhe faltará a oportunidade de um baile. É tradição realizar um baile de inverno durante o Torneio Tribruxo do qual participam os alunos que já alcançaram o quarto ano...

- Isso é ótimo! Eu realmente estou ansiosa para participar de algum evento do tipo. Não sou exatamente como Lucretia... - a garota sorriu docemente.

- Bem, decerto não faltariam convites para uma Lunare em reuniões da alta sociedade, mas, se me perdoa a indiscrição, a estadia de vocês na Inglaterra não é de conhecimento geral, como deveria...

- Ah... - em dúvida sobre o que dizer, Aurea calculava as palavras para evitar dizer coisas que pudessem comprometer planos que ela desconhecia - Bem... Minha irmã veio para dar aulas... E... Conhecer mais sobre a fascinante história da Inglaterra. Ela tem estado realmente atarefada.

- Ora, mas sabendo que se encontram aqui, ficamos honrados em enviar-lhes um convite para nosso baile deste ano. Diga-lhe que eu espero que ela possa reservar alguns momentos para conhecer as pessoas daqui... Afinal, o que é um país senão seu povo?

- Eu agradeço também em nome dela.

(*) Pérgula - s. f., espécie de galeria para passear, coberta de plantas trepadeiras em forma de ramada; terraço coberto. Mais ou menos assim: .


	2. Hades

- O quê? Quer dizer que você aceitou o convite para um baile na Mansão Malfoy por mim? - a mais velha falava nervosamente, encavalando palavras.

- Ah, não, Lucretia, claro que não! Ela disse que irá mandar o convite e eu não dei a entender que você iria... - desconcertadíssima, a mais nova tentava parecer o mais inocente possível.

- Francamente, Aurea, na Mansão Malfoy? Deixar você ir lá já foi ousadia, mas eu nem poderia sonhar em por os pés naquele covil!

- Olha, lá até que é bem bonito...

- Aurea! Você sabe que eu me refiro ao fato de Lucius ser simplesmente um dos mais famosos Comensais da Morte!

- Mas, afinal, o que ele pode fazer de mal a você no meio de um salão cheio de gente?

- Não é essa a questão... Eu não quero me expor...

- Pensa bem: ele já sabe que estamos aqui e pode vir a qualquer hora com o pretexto de conversar sobre o Draco, que é seu aluno... É muito mais fácil ele matar você aqui do que em um baile!

Lucretia estava perplexa.

- Bem... - com alguma dúvida - Não, Aurea, não é assim... Você não entende a extensão do problema.

- Entenderia se você falasse direito comigo! Você só me diz que temos que fugir deles, que são terríveis e tudo o mais, mas você não diz porque esse desespero! Olha quanta gente há mais perto deles que nós e não estão ligando a mínima!

- Ah... Chega! Você ainda não tem cabeça para isso e pronto! Apenas não faça nada que eu não lhe permitiria fazer... Acredite, os Comensais nos acham mais interessante do que você imagina.

Aborrecida, Aurea sai da sala de sua irmã batendo a porta e dirige-se ao salão comunal da Sonserina, em busca de Allard, que vendo-a chegar com uma inegável expressão de raiva, vai ao encontro da garota.

- O que houve?

- Ah, eu sabia que ela era paranóica, mas nem tanto!

No dia seguinte teria início o ano letivo em Hogwarts. A professora de História da Magia estivera pesadamente atarefada durante os últimos dias e agora ajudava os colegas de trabalho a firmarem os detalhes finais do planejamento anual. Os dias estavam sendo bastante cansativos e encontrara pouco tempo para descansar e se distrair - sempre que chegava a noite e se via livre, tomava um demorado banho e logo adormecia. Prometera a si mesma dedicar mais tempo ao "otium", mas mesmo na banheira não conseguia relaxar e se livrar dos pensamentos cotidianos. Além do mais, o sistema de distribuição de água não a deixaria se concentrar - estava velho e rangia como se houvesse um monstro passeando pela tubulação.

Deitou-se apreensiva. O fato de ter sido praticamente intimidada a visitar a morada de Malfoy gelava-lhe o sangue. Há muitos anos, quando Voldemort desaparecera, Malfoy fora chamado ao tribunal para se explicar sobre seus crimes como comensal. Livrara-se da prisão vendendo nomes de outros comensais pela própria liberdade. Era óbvio que jurara renegar o antigo mestre e outros teatros do gênero, mas sua vida e sua personalidade deixavam claro para ela que ele nunca abdicaria às artes das trevas e ao poder. Sabia bastante sobre Lucius Malfoy. Nobre e milionário, fora um dos principais contatos de seu pai, mesmo antes de este se juntar a Voldemort. Havia muito sobre ele nos arquivos que herdara. Não... Ele era demasiadamente ambicioso - eram poderes, conhecimento e riqueza que estavam em jogo. Por um momento ela ponderou o que faria na mesma situação e, perante a resposta de seu ego, fechou o cenho censurando-se pela divagação.

Lucretia estava certa de que seu nome figurava na lista de futuras vítimas dos Comensais da Morte e também sabia que alguns deles nunca abandonariam seus terríveis deveres. Sabia bem demais, ah, como sabia! Sentia como se uma enorme prensa esmagasse-lhe o peito a mais leve lembrança dos acontecimentos sórdidos que permeavam sua história. Parada cardíaca, disseram os legistas bruxos aos jornais trouxas, deixando-os sem mais detalhes sobre o que poderia ter desencadeado tal estado em um jovem sadio. Os jornalistas também não fizeram muita questão de saber, afinal, não seria muito inteligente comprar briga com a família Romano - nem mesmo com o que restara dela. Mesmo sendo por um caso muito peculiar como aquele o era, já que o rosto do rapaz estava inteiramente contorcido com uma chocante expressão de dor e terror. Obviamente nenhum bruxo precisou pensar muito para saber o que aquilo significava: Cruciatus.

Ele fora encontrado acorrentado às barras de ferro nos jardins dos fundos do Nigra Nox. As mãos crispadas com feridas feitas pelas próprias unhas, dentes rachados pela força das próprias mandíbulas, o corpo jazendo sobre as próprias excreções e nenhum sinal de luta, nenhum arranhão, nenhum hematoma. Lucretia permanecera em estado de choque durante horas. A ela coube encontrar o namorado morto. Demorou para perceber o que aquele ataque significava, afinal, ela e a avó supostamente não tinham nenhuma relação com Voldemort, seus pais sempre haviam sido fiéis e... Finalmente percebera o porquê de os comensais terem se voltado contra ela: de alguma maldita forma o Lorde das Trevas soubera da conversa que havia tido com a irmã mais velha, culminando na decisão desta de desligar-se do exército mortal. Era óbvio que estavam cumprindo uma ordem que fora dada há anos e encontraram a oportunidade perfeita: atacar um ente querido para atingi-la. Mas porque não a ela própria? Por acaso não teriam conseguido chegar a ela? Mas... Por que não? E estas eram perguntas que ainda agora não sabia responder...

Na época, sua primeira reação fora a de proteger a qualquer custo as poucas pessoas que lhe eram importantes. As impressões daquele dia demoraram muitos meses para começarem a desvanecer. Fora um longo e terrível caminho aquele, escuro, úmido, frio, povoado por criaturas invisíveis de tétricos ganidos e exoesqueletos de farpas agudas. De todas as maneiras tentara escapar à morada de Desespero, mas descobriu que só havia uma saída: aquela muitos passos à frente. Andou, não porque havia a esperança ou o desejo de vencer, mas porque não havia mais nada. Sua hora não chegara - e ela tivera provas suficientemente claras disto - não descansaria em paz tão cedo, não queria - nem podia - ser internada num manicômio, então simplesmente seguiu tateando, até que suas mãos deixaram de sentir as pedras úmidas e suas pernas as câimbras.

Ainda então era difícil lembrar de tais eventos... Mais doloroso ainda era a lembrança inconformada de que ele morrera sem razão... Era trouxa. Nunca soubera absolutamente nada do mundo mágico. Não poderia dizer nada... Decerto interrogaram-no e como não fosse capaz de dar-lhes a resposta, torturaram-no. Ele, tendo um problema cardíaco, não suportou. E ela sinceramente esperava que ele não tivesse suportado muito tempo.


	3. Coliseum

N/A: Este capítulo contém algumas falas de personagens que foram retiradas do livro "Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta". Bom, obviamente elas não são de minha autoria, são da J. K. Rowling e da Lia Wyler. ^^0

Finalmente o Sol se punha. Logo atravessariam os portões testrálios puxando as carruagens cheias de alunos e muitas barquinhas cruzariam o lago com os primeiranistas. Draco, Pansy, Cabbe e Goyle erguiam-se inquietos nas pontas dos pés procurando Aurea e Allard.

- Aqui!

- Ah, que bom vê-los de novo!

E entre cumprimentos e novidades eles entraram no Salão Principal e sentaram-se à mesa da Sonserina. Assistiram interessados a cerimônia de seleção, relembrando o ano anterior e aplaudindo os novos colegas de casa. Foi com prazer que viram surgir a comida sobre a mesa e embora Allard estivesse um tanto preocupado com a ausência do pai junto aos professores, não mencionou nada e se ateve às conversas e quitutes.

- Vocês nem imaginam! - dizia Draco com uma cara abismada - Tive o azar de encontrar Potter na Floreios e Borrões! Estava com aquela sangue-ruim da Granger e toda aquela laia dos Weasley! Ah, que gente baixa... O pai deles fez o favor de ter um chilique ao ver o meu... Já queria partir pra pancadaria...

- Ah, que absurdo! Isso é tão constrangedor...

- Que tipo de gente se põe a fazer uma coisa dessas? Imagine, brigar em público!

- É, Allard, gente que não tem a mínima educação...

- Ainda depois chegou aquele brutamontes do guarda-caças!

- Ah, aquele cara me dá uma péssima impressão!

- É o que eu sempre digo: não sei o quê ele está fazendo aqui em Hogwarts!

- Vai ver que não acharam ninguém que quisesse aquele emprego... Deve ser um serviço bem sujo...

- É... Mas vocês sabiam que ele até já esteve em Azkaban? - acrescentou Draco em tom de fofoca.

- Nossa! Por quê?

- Ah, não sei direito... Ouvi meu pai comentando...

- Mas, se ele fez alguma coisa para ser preso, com certeza é perigoso...

E assim seguiu-se o jantar.

Os dias que se passaram foram cheios de novidades para todos: colegas novos, professores novos, matérias novas. Mas a novidade mais excitante veio uma semana depois. Malfoy viera correndo eufórico encontrar os amigos.

- Adivinhem! Eu sou apanhador da equipe de quadribol!

- Ah, que ótimo!

- Muito legal mesmo!

- Meus parabéns!

- E para comemorar minha entrada no time da casa, meu pai mandou Nimbus 2001 novas para todos os jogadores!

- Wow! Ha, a taça deste ano é nossa!

- Com certeza! Amanhã mesmo nós iniciaremos o treinamento...

- Pode ter certeza que estaremos lá para ver vocês!

E por todo o resto da tarde o assunto foi quadribol, mesmo que, daqueles, só Draco se interessasse pelo esporte. No dia que se seguiu, todos acordaram mais cedo para ver o treino. Infelizmente encontraram mais gente querendo fazer o mesmo. Quando se aproximavam do campo - no qual já jogava o time da Grifinória - Olívio Wood, o capitão deles, desceu do ar seguido pelos outros jogadores e se dirigiu em tom de encrenca para Marcus Flint, capitão da Sonserina:

- Flint! Está na hora do nosso treino! Levantamos especialmente para isso! Pode ir dando o fora!

Marcus lembrou-lhe que havia espaço para ambos os times e pensou consigo mesmo que ele não teria causado empecilho se fosse outro time chegando. O problema não era espaço, o problema é que eles eram da Sonserina. Felizmente tinha uma autorização do professor Snape para começarem a treinar Draco, que nunca tinha jogado com o time. Os grifinórios não esperavam que os adversários contassem com um novo apanhador e um garoto alto se dirigiu a Draco com um ar de desdém:

- Você não é o filho do Lúcio Malfoy?

Embora Draco não tenha dado importância a tal atitude, Marcus não pôde deixar passar que um garoto bem mais velho tentasse qualquer tipo de insulto contra o membro mais novo da equipe, muito menos contra sua família, que além de não ter nada a ver com o assunto, tinha sido muito generosa com o time - embora, claro, ele soubesse que isso tudo era pra ver o pequeno herdeiro campeão. De qualquer forma, o pai de Malfoy tinha sido bem legal. Não deixaria aqueles grifinórios continuarem com aqueles sorrisinhos bestas nas caras.

- Já que você mencionou o pai do Draco, deixe eu mostrar a vocês o presente generoso que ele deu ao nosso time.

E a um sinal do capitão, os jogadores deixaram ver suas novas vassouras. Os adversários ficaram sem resposta e Flint aproveitou a oportunidade para alfinetar-lhes gratuitamente, e logo chegaram mais alguns alunos da grifinória que nem eram do time. Eram Weasley e Granger e Draco não conseguiu segurar a língua quando o garoto pediu explicações, como se aquilo lhe dissesse respeito. Já não era simpático ao outro pelo que seu pai dizia da família dele, mas no ano anterior ele passara mesmo a não suportá-lo.

- Boas, não são? - disse se referindo às novas vassouras - Mas quem sabe o time da Grifinória pode levantar um ourinho e comprar vassouras novas, também. Você podia fazer uma rifa dessas Cleansweep 5; imagino que um museu talvez queira comprá-las.

De fato, só os grifinórios não riram. O time todo caiu na gargalhada e mesmo Allard, Pansy e Aurea que não entendiam nada do jogo e das marcas de vassouras - e haviam seguido o time ao campo - riram da língua afiada de Malfoy. Infelizmente aquela gente da grifinória tinha talento para confusões e a garota Granger fez questão de insinuar que as vassouras novas eram suborno para que Draco jogasse. A despeito dos conselhos do pai para que se mantivesse sempre calmo e se mantivesse acima de qualquer insulto, o sangue do jovem Malfoy pareceu ferver-lhe nas veias e ele não pode evitar retrucar:

- Ninguém pediu sua opinião, sua... Sua sujeitinha de sangue ruim! - falou quase fora de si.

Por uma fração de segundo pairou no ar um agourento silêncio durante o qual os presentes pareciam tentar assimilar se o que tinham escutado era verdade. Sangue ruim não era exatamente uma expressão que se usasse gratuitamente. Mas logo o silêncio foi substituído por um falatório indignado. O grifinório alto que iniciara a discussão e o que aparentemente era seu irmão gêmeo tentaram partir para cima de Draco, mas Marcus o protegeu. Enquanto se esquivava atrás do capitão, Weasley apontou-lhe a varinha, lançando um feitiço cujas palavras não conseguiu distinguir. Chegou a fechar os olhos esperando o baque, mas o feitiço saiu pela culatra. O agressor empunhava uma varinha quebrada e a magia atingiu a ele próprio fazendo-o cair a metros dali e começar a regurgitar lesmas...

Malfoy só viu que os colegas desataram a rir enquanto os grifinórios, irritadíssimos, se dispersavam e Potter ajudado por Granger acudia Weasley.

- Bem feito! - dizia Aurea rindo. - Bem que você falou que esses Weasley adoram uma briga!

- Não sei se você reparou, mas o garoto que começou a briga, aquele que depois quis bater em você, Draco... Ele é irmão do barraqueiro... Aliás, ele e o outro igual a ele...

- Só podia ser...


	4. Stagnum

Estava inquieta. Os pensamentos agourentos não lhe abandonavam a mente. De fato, eles haviam atenuado durante o período de aulas, mas após o banho, relaxada à mesa do jantar, eles voltaram silenciosamente e reiniciaram a perturbá-la. Tentou ler, preparar aulas, dormir, mas nem mesmo o frio ar do outono próximo conseguiu fazer o sono prevalecer... Nada pôde aliviar-lhe as preocupações. Desceu, então, a passos rápidos, às masmorras. Estava certa que algo se passava de muito errado em Hogwarts. Aquilo não era simplesmente as vozes em sua cabeça... Não, estas eram bem conhecidas suas.

- Lucretia... - Ele abriu a porta, reconhecendo-a com alguma surpresa - Entre...

- Ah, desculpe vir a uma hora destas...

- Não se desculpe, é sempre um prazer vê-la. Estava apenas reformulando algumas aulas. Mas, o que a traz aqui? - ele observou-a por um breve momento - Não parece ter vindo casualmente.

- Deveras... Severus, tenho motivos para acreditar que há algo estranho acontecendo por aqui. Você não percebeu nada errado esses dias?

Ele pensou um pouco antes de responder:

- Não que se possa considerar relevantemente errado... Por quê? Você notou alguma coisa?

- Receio que sim... Tenho escutado vozes - ou melhor, uma voz - baixa, sussurrada e ao mesmo tempo distante, como se estivesse do outro lado da parede - ou do chão - falando clara e diretamente.

- Pelo seu semblante suponho que já tenha confirmado a inexistência de qualquer traquinagem - ele escutava atento, com o cenho fechado.

- Sim! Perscrutei todo o quarto com os olhos e com mágica, coloquei feitiços sensitivos até mesmo no exterior da torre, e, como você deve saber, dificilmente alguém voaria até lá no meio da madrugada... O que me assusta é que a voz que escuto é roufenha e sussurrada. Não é alguém falando do outro lado de uma parede maciça de pedras, isso teria de ser, no mínimo, uma mágica bem feita... - seu semblante transparecia mais pavor a cada palavra e sua voz não travestia o iminente nervosismo.

- Não... - ele tomou-lhe a mão acolhedoramente - Isso certamente não é nada... Tudo aquilo que aconteceu no ano passado afetou-lhe demasiadamente. Você deveria ter tirado todo seu período de férias para descansar, mas ficou a maior parte do tempo trabalhando...

- Mas, Severus, não é simplesmente coisa da minha cabeça, é muito real para...

- Shh... calma... - falou abraçando-a - Você precisa descansar e não deixar os eventos passados dominarem seus pensamentos...

Ela abraçou-o forte e cansadamente. Estava, agora, dividida entre a realidade e a insanidade. Não era do feitio dele tratá-la como criança... Estava certa de que se ele realmente achasse que havia algum perigo, ele diria... Sabia que ele não relaxaria perante a incerteza, não era nenhum imprudente. Teria ela deixado a imaginação tomar ares de realidade? As palavras de Snape ecoavam-lhe na mente e Lucretia foi gradualmente se sentindo mais segura, junto daquele corpo quente, aquela fragrância - velha conhecida, o toque macio, a humanidade... Serenou finalmente e pôde então apreciar a companhia. Já havia muitas semanas que não se encontravam senão durante os horários de aulas e de refeições. Não teria vindo se não fosse o medo que sentia...

Talvez estivesse mesmo precisando relaxar e, realmente, pensou, era fácil esquecer do mundo nos lábios dele. Aqueles beijos mornos levaram-lhe todos os pensamentos e só restou uma deliciosa sensação de leveza, aconchego e segurança. Vivia, afinal.

Acordou sobressaltada. Num conturbado pesadelo a sinistra companheira lhe chamava para algo que ela não saberia dizer exatamente o que era, mas envolvia morte, extinção e banhar-se no sangue deles, seja lá quem fossem.

- Severus! - tentava acordá-lo desesperadamente - Severus!

- Hmmm...

- Acorda...

Ele abriu os olhos com um certo esforço e vagarosamente sentou-se na cama.

- Eu escutei de novo! Sonhei com a voz... - estava nervosa.

- É... Apenas um sonho... Isso não significa que... - disse algo ininteligível e adormeceu novamente.

- Severus!

- Humm!

- O que você disse?

- Corte isso direito, Mulligan!

- Ah? Sev... - ia repetir a pergunta, mas ele já caíra no sono novamente.

Levantou-se irritada, vestiu-se rapidamente e saiu batendo a porta. Os corredores estavam excessivamente frios, calculou que já deveria ser bastante tarde. As lágrimas insistiam em virem-lhe aos olhos, embora ela não soubesse especificar a razão para tanto. Os pensamentos mexiam-se agitados na mente, deixando-se ouvir aos pedaços, vozes perdidas num beco escuro. E foi então que ouviu o rouco sussurro que não viera de dentro.

- Liberte-me... Eu quero sangue!

- Chega! Deixe-me em paz! - sem poder mais manter o controle, Lucretia respondeu à voz. Respondera com alguma tensão e alguns sussurros - estranhos sussurros sibilados que ela só notou depois de emití-los. Estacou surpresa e incrédula.

- Não... - ela dizia para si mesma tentando assimilar o ocorrido.

Já havia muito tempo desde a última - que também fora a primeira - vez que falara a língua das cobras. O talento se lhe mostrara na infância, durante uma expedição à floresta. Procurava alguns fungos sob uma moita quando deparou-se com uma serpente de bote armado, pronta para defender sua morada. "Calma, amiga..." falara nervosamente "estou apenas em busca de cogumelos, perdoe-me se invadi seu lar". A cobra relaxou imediatamente e, para o espanto da jovem, respondeu que estivesse à vontade e pôs-se à disposição, caso a então menina precisasse de algo que lhe estivesse ao alcance. Lunare agradecera sem saber o que fazer e pegara seus fungos enquanto via a serpente desaparecer arrastando-se pachorrentamente. Percebera que, instintivamente, falara algo que não era sua língua natal, e, provavelmente, nenhuma língua humana. Já havia ouvido boatos sobre ofidioglotas, então, mas não passavam de conversas ouvidas ao acaso. Consultou uma de suas professoras, que lhe contara muito sobre tal talento.

Lucretia teve, então, certeza de que era mesmo aquilo que lhe sucedera, mas guardou segredo. Nunca mais tivera a oportunidade de usar tal linguagem e agora ela surgia de forma tão curiosa. Curiosa - considerou - porque ao entendimento da natureza da voz, a situação se lhe afigurou menos aterrorizante que peculiar. Continuou seu caminho até a torre conjecturando sobre o que - ou quem - estaria tentando se comunicar; Era estranho... Provavelmente não era um animal... Não lhe parecia ser do feitio de uma cobra querer exterminar pessoas ou sentir alguma vontade de derramar sangue que não fosse para se alimentar e este, decerto, não era o caso. Também era raro encontrar alguém nascido com tal talento e ainda mais alguém que o tivesse treinado a ponto de conseguir usá-lo à mera vontade. Claro, dentre os alunos poderia haver algum, mas isso ainda não explicava como ela poderia ouvi-lo na torre durante a noite...

No dia seguinte a professora começou as aulas com a pior das caras - estivera toda a noite revirando os antigos pergaminhos do nobiliário. A ofidioglotia vinha de um passado imemorável em sua família, praticamente todas as gerações tinham um membro que apresentara tal talento. Duas pessoas em especial lhe interessaram: Aurea Nox e Bianca Augusta. A falecida irmã e a avó eram ofidioglotas... Nunca soubera disso... Não era a primeira vez que manuseava o nobiliário, mas nunca atentara para esse detalhe. Isso explicava as cobras que Aurea criava nos jardins do castelo... Mas ela criava tantos animais! E, de qualquer forma - pensou - que diferença isso faz?

Imaginou se deveria dizer a Snape sobre o que descobrira na voz, mas estava bastante chateada com ele. Achava, agora, que ele não tinha dado a atenção devida ao que ela expusera.


	5. Cubilis

Haviam ido quase três semanas desde o início das aulas. Adentrava o salão para o café da manhã tentando não topar com alunos ou corujas que voavam tentando achar seus destinatários, quando viu que uma delas tentava entregar-lhe alguma coisa. Era uma coruja das torres como ela nunca tinha visto: negra. Ainda observando o elegante animal, pegou o pergaminho e agradeceu o animal afagando-lhe as penas da cabeça. A coruja voou e ela se deu conta de que não fazia idéia de quem poderia ter-lhe enviado aquilo. Abriu o rolinho curiosa e deu com um selo em cera verde. Um brasão que ela já conhecia.

No sábado seguinte, ela ainda não sabia o que a fizera aceitar aquele convite. Lucius Malfoy era um Comensal e dos mais famosos! À vista do brasão no pergaminho, teve um insight e teve certeza de que era ele a quem o centauro vidente chamara "a serpente"...

Saltou da carruagem ajudada pelo auxiliar que vestia negro. Trazia os longos cabelos presos no alto da cabeça por um diadema de prata e brilhantes, com cachos muito definidos caindo pelas espáduas quase nuas, cobertas apenas pela estola de zibelina prateada. Trajava um pesado longo de veludo negro preso no pescoço por uma fina gargantilha, acompanhado de uma luva de cetim que subia até pouco acima dos cotovelos; o traje justo - um modelo de estilista trouxa - marcava o contorno do corpo, era aberto atrás e deixava descobertas as costas até a região da cintura, revelando a horrenda e delicada tatuagem em sépia, que, no decorrer daquela noite, intrigaria várias pessoas. Trazia ainda uns poucos e leves acessórios também em prata e brilhantes.

Seguindo a indicação de um mordomo que recebia os convidados, dirigiu-se à porta principal, passando pelo longo caminho coberto por uma espécie de tenda, feita de um finíssimo tecido de cor vinho, decorado em dourado ao estilo persa. Nos jardins que ladeavam a passarela, flores em vários tons de fogo brilhavam suavemente como se possuíssem luz própria e minúsculas fadas de forte brilho amarelado volitavam por entre as plantas. De dentro da mansão vinham sons de conversas abafadas e de um animado minueto.

Quando já se aproximava da enorme porta de madeira, foi surpreendida por uma voz macia e perigosamente sedutora...

- Boa noite, Senhorita Lunare.

Ela parou, olhando subitamente na direção das palavras, encontrando dois olhos de aço incrustados em uma pele claríssima que recobria uma estrutura facial máscula e simétrica, emoldurada por cabelos que mais pareciam lisos fios de ouro branco, cuidadosamente presos em um rabo de cavalo.

- Boa noite, Senhor Malfoy. - disse com alguma insegurança na voz, enquanto ele gentilmente beijava-lhe a mão, com uma espécie de discreta reverência.

- Estou encantado em conhecê-la. É mais bela do que eu supunha... Talvez esperasse uma beleza diferente, algo, angelical. - Um sorriso malicioso perpassou-lhe a face.

- Obrigada. - Ela desviou o olhar, encabulada. Sabia o que ele esperava encontrar, decerto conhecera Aurea Nox quando era Comensal e apesar de serem parecidas, a mais velha sempre teve um ar inocente e um corpo menos desenvolvido, que ela perdera logo que entrara na adolescência. - É um prazer conhecê-lo também, senhor Malfoy... - disse, recompondo-se.

- Ora, por favor, me chame de Lucius.

- Está certo... Lucius. - Forçou um sorriso. Não sabia exatamente o que pensar. Não deveria, então, estar assustada e apreensiva por estar entre Comensais? Mas não estava... De certa forma, sentia-se em casa e Malfoy não causara a impressão de terror que ela esperava... Não duvidava das intenções e capacidades dos Comensais da Morte, mas parecia que, agora que finalmente parara de fugir, agora que finalmente estava frente a frente com um, ele era apenas um homem comum... Ou talvez não exatamente um homem comum: um cavalheiro refinado e sedutor...

- Parece um pouco tensa, Senhorita Lunare... Soube que não conhece muitas pessoas por aqui, mas esteja certa de que são tão agradáveis quanto seus conterrâneos. Também sabemos dar festinhas por aqui. - disse com o mesmo sorriso.

- Lucretia. - sorriu. Afinal, porque estranhar a segurança perante os inimigos? Estava pronta para encará-los, entrar no covil e conhecer os costumes dos chacais. - De fato, não conheço ninguém além dos meus colegas de trabalho...

- Então acho que vai gostar da nossa pequena reunião, Lucretia. Posso dizer que as pessoas mais interessantes da alta sociedade estão presentes hoje. Algumas linhagens quase tão tradicionais quanto a sua... Aliás, perdoe-me a indiscrição, mas o que faz tal dama lecionando? - falava sempre com aquele mesmo sorriso sedutor e o tom animado.

- Bem, não me agrada muito ficar em casa na companhia da governanta ou passar o dia todo gastando o dinheiro da família em futilidades... Prefiro ocupar meu tempo falando de coisas que gosto. Mesmo que seja para crianças desinteressadas! - respondeu divertida. Também sabia interpretar papéis... Porque ele não perguntara o que ela viera fazer na Inglaterra? Estava claro que ele sabia, ou pelo menos imaginava e foi hábil o suficiente para não tocar no inconveniente assunto.

- Ora, que mulher determinada! - uma expressão surpresa - Uma jóia rara, eu diria... É difícil encontrar pessoas tão... interessantes. - um brilho estranho perpassou o rosto do anfitrião. Ele tinha algo de predador. "Definitivamente digna de ser observada" - anotou mentalmente. - Mas, entremos! O clima está bem melhor lá dentro!

Ele ofereceu-lhe o braço que ela aceitou, acompanhando-o salão adentro. Aquilo se transformava em uma de brincadeira que não parecia exatamente segura... Mas ela não rejeitaria o desafio.

Adentraram juntos o salão principal da mansão, trocando algumas palavras e despertando a curiosidade de um ou outro conviva que por acaso prestara atenção ao casal.

- Lucius, sua mãe odiaria saber que gastou dinheiro à toa com a sua educação! - uma voz desafinada de coquete assumida ressoou abruptamente nos ouvidos de Lucretia. - Como deixa de nos apresentar sua nova amiga?

- Oh, me perdoe, Lady Fimmel! - um sorriso gentil acompanhado de um leve enfado. - Esta é Lady... ou melhor, Signora Lunare. A senhora obviamente já conhece essa família, não?

- Claro! - uma expressão de grande surpresa pairava no rosto da mulher - Os Lunare são uma família tradicionalíssima, conhecida em toda a Europa! A imprensa sempre cita o château de Nigra Nox como um dos mais bem conservados castelos medievais do mundo... É certamente um prazer conhecê-la, querida!

- Esta, Lucretia, é Lady Caroline Fimmel...

- Prazer em conhecê-la...

- Lady Fimmel é uma apreciadora de antigüidades, como pode notar...

- De fato, me interesso bastante.

- Caroline, desculpe interromper, mas peço que nos dê licença. Lucretia ainda não conhece as pessoas aqui...

- Oh, sim! Conversaremos mais tarde!

E assim se iniciou a noite de Lucretia, entre apresentações, sorrisos falsos e verdadeiros, interesses e desinteresses, intenções diversas, enfim, pessoas novas. Ao final de inúmeros minutos e taças, Lucretia deixara o covil de Comensais da Morte para estar numa encantadora reunião da alta sociedade britânica. O anfitrião, imoralmente irônico, parecia ter saltado das páginas de Wilde. Sentia os vapores de Baco invadirem-lhe o corpo numa reconfortante onda de calor e leve torpor. Sentia-se muito à vontade e as conversas fluíam agradavelmente, permeadas por uma heterogênea conjunção de risos.

- Ora, mas como faz calor nesta sala! Se me permitem, ladies and gentlemen, vou me retirar para o jardim. Me daria a honra de sua companhia, Sra. Lunare?

- Oh, sim!

- Eu pagaria para escutar o diálogo de ambos... - falou uma das mulheres, logo que Lucretia e Lucius se distanciaram.

- Ela tem um gênio bem intrigante. Ou pelo menos uma língua afiada. O que você acha, Florence? Será que ela consegue resistir à lábia dele?

- Não duvido que ela possa. Duvido que ela queira!


	6. Síbaris

N/A: Vamos botar um pouco de fogo nisso! Tirem as crianças da frente do computador que esse capítulo é para maiores! XD

- Então, Lucretia, está se divertindo? - ele afastava o silêncio.

- Muitíssimo! - ela sorria largamente. Sentia mais calor ao ar livre que dentro do salão.

- Ora, isso é mau... Se você satisfizer-se hoje, não há de encontrar necessidade de voltar...

- Mas sempre há a possibilidade de se criar um círculo vicioso.

Era a deixa que ele esperava. Sorriu com uma indescritível malícia e aproximou-se mais, falando quase aos sussurros.

- Deveras... Vou me empenhar nisso.

O torpor do vinho era nada comparado ao que ela sentia agora. Estava lânguida, não conseguiria esboçar qualquer reação contrária às ordens de seu corpo. Lucius percebeu - os gestos lentos e a respiração dela não deixavam dúvidas: a vítima estava a espera do bote e a serpente não titubeou.

Mas o que era para ser só o suficiente para deixá-la encabulada e desejosa agora crescia dentro dele. Ao contato dos lábios ferventes e da leve camada de gélido suor que a recobria, daquele pequeno e macio corpo que se deixava levar como um cadáver que é apenas animado por intermitentes correntes de energia, aquele desejo frenético que pulsava nela agora penetrava em suas veias, transformando todo o seu puríssimo sangue em lava. A serpente provava de seu próprio veneno.

Encostando-a contra uma coluna jônica ele sentia um terrível buraco negro sugá-lo para a insanidade, para aquele corpo que agora emitia imperceptíveis gemidos enquanto ele, beirando o desespero, tocava cada centímetro tentando conter o impulso de rasgar o fino veludo...

Ela sentia sua vontade própria esvair-se, estava entregue à luxúria, àquelas mãos firmes, àquele belo corpo que a pressionava, cujos mínimos detalhes ela podia sentir tão próximo estava. Suas mãos instintivamente começaram a tocar o tecido que o recobria, procurando brechas na necessidade de sentir a pele nua. Tateava às cegas, guiada por impulsos aos quais ela não podia e não queria resistir. Os quais a levaram ao que poderia parecer longe demais.

Sendo surpreendido por um misto de prazer, alívio, tormento e dor, ele gemeu e por um segundo sentiu voltar a consciência.

- Vamos... para um lugar melhor... - disse num fio de voz.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Sentia-se distante, como se seu consciente a observasse de fora. Desaparatou num lugar escuro. Por um instante não pôde enxergar nada até que a luz avermelhada de velas tocou todo o ambiente. Em um instante viu-se num aposento revestido de madeira polida, alguns tripés com óleos aromáticos enchiam o quarto de um delicioso perfume que ela não pode identificar. Diversas peles de grandes animais jaziam aleatoriamente pelo chão e suas cabeças enfeitavam as paredes. Normalmente seria um quadro que ela não exatamente apreciaria, mas seu bom-senso não conseguia alcançar-lhe naquele momento e tudo aquilo só lhe reforçava as sensações.

Ele a olhava enquanto tirava o paletó e se dirigia a ela, agora parecendo pouco mais calmo. Aproximou-se com os olhos famintos. O corpo dela não negava a atração que sentia. Tocou-a de leve, sentindo o próprio corpo reagir junto ao dela. Subiu as mãos para acariciar-lhe a face, aproximando a sua do esguio colo de alabastro, sorvendo-lhe o leve aroma enquanto uma de suas hábeis mãos abria a fina gargantilha de prata que prendia o vestido. Não permitiu que o negro sudário caísse de uma vez, segurando-o de leve sobre o colo dela. Deixou que a destra descesse devagar, explorando, o pesado tecido seguindo-a de perto... Retirou a mão quando ela chegava à altura do ventre. O vestido caiu aos pés dela, que o colocou de lado enquanto Lucius a observava quase inerte. Vestia apenas uma liga de renda negra que prendia as finas meias de seda. Fez menção de tirar os sapatos, mas ele segurou-lhe a mão.

- Ainda não...

Manteve-a em pé e pôs-se a tocar-lhe o corpo, massageando levemente a base do pescoço, descendo as mãos devagar pelas costas e voltando-se de frente para ela. Beijou-a calorosamente na boca e voltou a acariciar-lhe o corpo não se limitando a usar as mãos: queria sentir o gosto daquela pele. Ela apoiava as mãos em seus ombros, apertando-os em reação às carícias, gemendo baixinho.

Ele ergueu o torso, voltando a encará-la enquanto suas mãos continuavam a tocá-la. Parou de súbito e olhou-a com um certo ar de superioridade calculado. Lucretia pareceu voltar a si por uma fração de segundo, seu corpo exigindo que ele continuasse, mas ele logo se pronunciou, olhando inescrupulosamente para o corpo dela:

- Você é bonita, Lucretia. - aproximou-se repousando a mão na parte inferior das costas dela. - Bem bonitinha...

Tomou-a subitamente, beijando-a com força. Ela simplesmente retribuiu o beijo com a mesma intensidade, não se sentia inclinada a continuar mantendo a pose.

- Agora... Você não quer me ajudar a tirar a roupa? - Ele dizia enquanto pegava de leve as mãos dela e levava aos botões da camisa.

Ela sorriu levemente. Se ele queria brincar...

Desabotoou-lhe a camisa passando a língua por aquele tórax inesperadamente bem definido. Despido o torso, postou-se à altura do fecho frontal da calça negra, o qual ela abriu cuidadosamente, deixando que seus dedos tocassem de leve o que lá havia oculto.

Lucius estava estático, naquele momento todo seu cérebro se dedicava às mais mínimas sensações, à cada pequeno toque, aos aromas, à visão... Assistiu assim ela afastando-lhe a última peça de roupa, tocando-lhe com delicadas e habilíssimas mãos, sentiu o calor daquela boca roçando-lhe a carne, a língua provando cada centímetro de sua intimidade. Suas mãos seguravam-lhe a cabeça. O glamouroso penteado de noite se desfazia numa onda de macios cachos escuros... Sentiu que não suportaria tal situação por muito tempo, então fê-la erguer-se e falou num tom que tentava ser indiferente.

- Calma, Lunare... Quero apreciar cada aspecto com a devida atenção... Vá, faça-me um favor, traga aquele champagne que está ali. - com um movimento rápido de varinha, conjurou uma garrafa de precioso vinho espumante e dois cálices de cristal num extremo do quarto.

Sentou-se numa larga poltrona recoberta com uma espessa pelagem branca, enquanto observava cada movimento dela.

- Ótimo. - abriu a garrafa servindo-se do conteúdo - Obrigado. Agora pode tirar a roupa...

Ela tirou vagarosamente o scarpin preto exibindo-se em seus melhores ângulos. Desatou os laços que prendiam a liga rendada e, aproximando-se da poltrona, colocou um dos pés sobre o apoio de braço e tirou devagar cada uma das meias de seda. Ele passou gentilmente a mão sobre a coxa que tinha próxima a si, acariciando-a, sentindo a parte interna úmida, seguindo mais acima, detendo-se ali alguns segundos, explorando toda a região, cada reentrância, cada saliência e, então, fê-la sentar-se sobre suas pernas como uma criança. Enquanto uma de suas mãos enlaçava-a pela cintura, a outra percorria toda a extensão do corpo dela, que gemia baixinho, agarrada ao pescoço do louro, beijando-o entre lambidas e mordidinhas na orelha. Ele falava sério sobre apreciar cada aspecto...

Não era novidade para ele ter uma bela mulher em seus braços. Nem mesmo uma que não fosse Narcisa. Não que ele deixasse de apreciá-la como mulher - ela era mesmo uma de suas favoritas - mas ter outras parceiras era essencial para evitar o cotidiano... Novas idéias, novos perfumes... A questão, de fato, não era só física. Gostava de saber exatamente o que elas pensavam, de vê-las como personagens de sua ficção, a história que ele escrevia sem saber o que aconteceria depois, forçava finais inusitados, descartava personagens planas e dissecava as esféricas. O caso com Lunare ia um pouco além de sua pura vontade - fazia-o a serviço do Lorde. Havia muitos anos que ele a queria em suas mãos - na época, ela era apenas uma garota. Não sabia exatamente o porquê disto - ele a havia deixado por conta de alguns comensais italianos, que nunca abandonaram a tarefa. Sabia que ele a queria viva e, conhecendo-lhe a irmã - dona de poderes admiráveis - imaginava que ela deveria ser recrutada. Se não fosse para isso, pelo menos ele a teria em suas mãos quando Voldemort voltasse. E ele sabia que isso aconteceria.

Seria tudo extremamente simples: fazê-la contar tudo por sua própria vontade. Soubera que ela tinha uma considerável habilidade em oclumência e uma tentativa de sondar-lhe a mente poderia por tudo a perder. Seduzir jovens mulheres era-lhe a coisa mais rotineira e independia de qualquer habilidade mágica de ambos os lados... Obviamente ele não planejara tudo aquilo para a primeira noite - até mesmo receava a reação da moça no dia seguinte. A idéia consistia apenas em um beijo ardente e olhares apaixonados. Percebeu logo que os olhares não valeriam muito com esta: pela conversa, pôde perceber que ela era bem desacreditada em relação à sentimentalismos... Mesmo assim, na pior das hipóteses, o beijo a deixaria intrigada o suficiente para querer conhecê-lo - calculava. Descontrolara-se e agora estava fazendo o máximo para ao menos parecer senhor da situação, manter a posição, mas os sorrisinhos irônicos que perpassavam o semblante dela a cada ordem vinda de si deixavam óbvio que ela encarava tudo como uma brincadeira. Talvez fosse até melhor assim, encarando desse modo ela poderia muito bem não se arrepender amanhã e aceitar um futuro convite... Quem o poderia dizer? Os dados estavam lançados e ele iria apenas relaxar e esperar o resultado.

Beijou-a mais uma vez nos lábios e, segurando-a nos braços, levantou-se e pousou-a delicadamente sobre a pele que fazia as vezes de tapete. Ela ainda lembrou-se de apreciar a sensação dos longos e macios fios sob sua pele antes de entregar-se completamente aos desígnios da serpente.


	7. Cunae

Afundava a fronte dolorida com violência no exageradamente grande travesseiro de penas. Bebera demais. Ou talvez fosse efeito da Imperius... Ela? Agindo daquele jeito? Só poderia ter tido a mente dominada!

- Ahhh! - gritou no travesseiro.

Não, ela sabia que não tinha sido Imperius. E agora? Aquele... Aquele arrogante! Ele iria achar que ela não passava de uma mocinha ingênua e obediente! Que ódio! - seu pensamento rugia. Não, ela não sairia do quarto tão cedo. Mesmo que...

Alguém batia na porta. Pulou da cama rapidamente, o que lhe causou uma terrível pontada nas têmporas, vestiu de qualquer jeito o robe e, tentando assentar os cabelos com a mão, abriu a pesada porta.

- Boa tarde, Lucretia. - falou sorridente Dumbledore para uma Lucretia boquiaberta e extremamente encabulada.

Aurea desceu sonolenta naquela fria manhã de domingo. Ainda esfregava os olhos quando Draco chamou-a de uma poltrona.

- Aurea! Sua irmã foi ao baile! - ele segurava na mão um pergaminho que a garota julgou ser uma carta.

- Nossa! Que bom! Não achei que ela fosse... Não consegui conversar direito com ela toda a semana.

- Acabei de receber essa carta do meu pai. Disse que gostou muito de conhecê-la... "Me surpreendi com sua inteligência, espírito e beleza. Tenho certeza que tem muito a aprender com ela."

- Hmm, ela vai ficar feliz em saber! Aposto que ela também adorou. Ela é boba de temer se expor... É mais seguro do que se isolar... - Obviamente a garota nunca diria qual era, especificamente, o medo da irmã.

- Queria poder participar dessas reuniões... - lamentou-se Draco.

- Ah, por que nunca podemos ir? Meus pais também nunca me deixam participar. - reclamava Pansy.

- O que será que tanto eles fazem que não podemos ver?

- Talvez eles não façam nada... Só bebam vinho, dancem valsas e falem sobre política a noite toda e não gostariam que ficássemos, sei lá, fazendo barulho... - supôs Allard com uma certa indiferença.

- É... Parece-me uma boa teoria...

- Para alguém que nunca freqüentou salões, você parece saber bastante.

- É que perguntei pro... - ele calou-se de súbito e logo tentou disfarçar - quer dizer, ouvi o professor Lockhart dizendo...

- Lockhart não parece ser alguém que tenha uma opinião negativa sobre festas.

- É que... Bem... Ele parecia entusiasmado quando falou, mas mesmo assim não me pareceu muito legal...

- É, eu também penso o mesmo.

Quase revelara o segredo de sua paternidade. Bem o gostaria, mas o pai dissera-lhe ser arriscado. Gostaria tanto que todos soubessem que era filho do professor de poções, que seu nome agora era Allard Blake Snape... Era tão bom ter uma família! Mesmo ela sendo composta por apenas um membro além dele próprio. Os avós eram mortos - pelo menos os paternos. A mãe... Ainda lembrava de quando perguntara sobre ela.

- Sua mãe? - havia surpresa e dor na voz dele. Fora pego de surpresa por aquela vozinha que tentava desenterrar memórias tão profundas. - Bem... Ela... Ela morreu! - disse rispidamente depois de longa hesitação.

- Desculpa... - falou triste - Não sabia que não deveria perguntar sobre ela...

A resposta do garoto fê-lo paralisar. Sentiu a lava da culpa derreter-lhe as entranhas. Não havia motivo - fora sua própria dor - para privá-lo da verdade sobre aquela que lhe dera a luz. Ele já tinha maturidade para compreender todas as máscaras, mentiras e sacrifícios que a sociedade exigia.

- Não se desculpe. - disse num suspiro - Você tem o direito de saber. É a sua história. - Abaixou a cabeça como que tomando coragem para iniciar o relato. - Igraine Greatfield, você deve ter visto na árvore genealógica, é sua mãe. Há mais ou menos treze anos nós tivemos um relacionamento secreto. Igraine era prometida desde os cinco a um descendente de uma notável família bruxa. Ela também era de descendência nobre, embora seus pais estivessem completamente falidos. Ela contava então dezessete anos. Acabara de se formar em Hogwarts. Era muito bonita. Tinha longos cabelos ruivos e a pele muito branca. Era bastante sagaz e foi isso que me cativou. Encontravamo-nos sempre e um dia, sem maiores explicações, ela disse que me deixaria. Eu tentei conversar com ela, mas estava inflexível. Apelei para a legilimência e descobri que ela carregava um filho meu. Implorei que ela cancelasse o antigo contrato de casamento e ficasse comigo, como seu futuro noivo eu poderia reestabelecer a vida confortável que a família dela desejava e tinha... Ahn... Contatos que poderiam ajudar na negociação. Ela negou veemente. Disse que não poderia, que a família nunca aceitaria, que seria um escândalo... Estava claro que se eu oferecesse uma boa soma para a família estaria tudo acertado, mas o problema era um só: Igraine não me amava como eu a amava. Ela não queria se aborrecer com conversas mais sérias, preferia obedecer sem questionar. Era mais cômodo. Ela se foi e eu nunca mais soube dela. Aconselharam-me a esquecê-la e, deveras, ao final de algum tempo eu o consegui. Ela fora muitíssimo mesquinha para que eu teimasse em amá-la. Soube que, por volta de um ano depois de me deixar, ela se casou com o noivo.

Mas houve algo... Alguém... Que nunca me abandonou os pensamentos. Nas horas de solidão eu me torturava imaginando se estava vivo ou morto. Era óbvio para mim que estaria morto, mas eu sempre procurei localizá-lo de alguma forma. Nos últimos anos, porém, vi meus sentimentos definharem. O desespero e a esperança estavam entre eles e a lembrança foi soterrada pelos seus escombros. Não me restava mais muita consciência de mim mesmo, já não via meu reflexo no espelho, vivia apenas para minhas obrigações. E então, há um ano meus olhos tocaram um rosto que me fez sentir uma nostalgia tão grande... Ele me lembrava algo que eu não sabia o que era. Então eu descobri que ele lembrava a mim mesmo. Você teve o azar de não parecer com sua mãe, Allard. Embora eu já não me lembre com certeza do rosto dela, estou certo de que não era esse. Quando soube quem era você, agradeci Igraine do fundo de minha alma por não ter se livrado do meu filho.

Era como se tivesse tomado veneno. Um gosto amargo na boca e as entranhas queimando, foi o que sentiu quando soube da mãe. Queria, antes, sabê-la morta. Passado o primeiro momento de decepção, resolveu ignorar o conhecimento. Depois de muitos anos no orfanato, finalmente encontrara o pai. Já não era felicidade suficiente? Não precisava dela...


	8. Museum

N.A.: Eu sei q J.K. disse que não existe faculdade para bruxos, mas eu já tinha escrito a fic antes de saber disso, portanto, vai ficar como está, afinal, é uma fic e esse fato não contradiz em nada os originais - já que isso não foi citado nos livros, mas numa entrevista. XD

Outubro chegou trazendo chuvas e ventos furiosos. Anoitecia cedo e a fria umidade estava presente em todos os cantos, principalmente nas masmorras, o que não era exatamente um problema para a Sonserina, em cuja sala comunal as lareiras queimavam e mais tapetes de peles haviam sido distribuídos pelo chão. Finalmente chegara o último dia do mês: a festa de Halloween, que para os alunos significava barulho, ótima comida e ir dormir mais tarde. E assim, as horas daquela noite passaram fugidias, colocando os pequenos, sem que percebessem, à fila de volta às salas comunais. A empolgação era tanta que só perceberiam que a festa acabara quando subitamente a fila parou e se formou um burburinho e uma aglomeração à frente de um dos corredores.

Os segundanistas da Sonserina, na típica panelinha, abriram caminho e conseguiram chegar ao cerne da questão. Toda aquela bagunça por nada! Como de praxe, aqueles três grifinórios enxeridos haviam aprontado. O chão encontrava-se alagado em uma grande extensão, a gata do zelador, Madame Nor-r-ra, estava paralisada, pendurada pelo rabo num suporte para tochas e na parede lia-se, escrito numa tinta vermelho-sangue "A câmara dos segredos foi aberta. Inimigos do herdeiro, cuidado!".

- Pff... Se ferraram! - dizia Allard balançando a cabeça - Que brincadeira de mau gosto!

- Inimigos do herdeiro... Estavam tentando assustar-nos, decerto... - acrescentou Aurea indignada.

- Uh! Inimigos do herdeiro, cuidado! Vocês serão os próximos sangues ruins! - gritou Draco, rindo muito.

- Você é macabro! - ria desenfreadamente Pansy.

Nisso, atraído pela balbúrdia, chegara Filch, que estacara chocado ao ver a gata e balbuciava acusações contra os três ao centro.

- Pobre gata... Precisavam matá-la? Pô, brincadeira tem limite! - dizia alguém atrás do grupinho de sonserinos, que se entreolharam concordando.

Logo chegaram os professores junto de Dumbledore, que pegou a gata cuidadosamente e levou-a acompanhado dos réus, do zelador e de alguns dos mestres, enquanto outros tentavam fazer os alunos seguirem para suas salas comunais.

- Tomara que sejam expulsos logo de uma vez! Matar a gata foi demais! - comentava indignado Allard.

- E você acha que isso vai dar em alguma coisa? - falava Draco irritado - Vocês lembram que no começo do ano Potter deixou um monte de trouxas verem-no voando num carro, quase arruinou o salgueiro lutador e mesmo assim Dumbledore não fez nada!

- É, tinha me esquecido que o Potter é o queridinho...

E assim seguiu-se a conversação entre eles.

Na sala de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, a professora de História da Magia limitava-se a escutar curiosa a conversa - ou melhor: o monólogo - de Gilderoy Lockhart, que irritantemente lamentava-se por não estar presente para demonstrar todas as suas pretensas habilidades. Progressivamente a conversa ganhou novos participantes e tomou rumos mais interessantes. O pobre Filch se confessara um aborto e Dumbledore afirmara que a gata não estava morta, mas petrificada. Era demasiado estranho...

Petrificação era realmente algo além das habilidades de um segundanista. Mesmo de Granger, que tinha conhecimentos admiráveis. Magia não era apenas conhecimento - pensou - e aquela em especial, exigia concentração e tamanha força de vontade que, em verdade, nem mesmo alguns bruxos adultos teriam... Snape tomara a palavra. Apesar de um tanto magoada com ele, Lunare não conseguia deixar de admirar seu jeito inquisitorial - o discurso ironicamente habilidoso arrancara do garoto uma mentira pessimamente disfarçada. Não era a verdade, mas era a confirmação de que escondia algo... Era óbvio que, de alguma forma, ele estava envolvido com o ocorrido. De outro modo teria contado o porque de não terem - ele e os amigos - comparecido ao jantar de Halloween, que era uma festa apreciadíssima pelas crianças.

Seguiu para a torre intrigada. Não com a relação entre Potter e o caso, mas porque, passando pela "cena do crime", viu novamente a mensagem na parede. Câmara dos segredos... Herdeiro... Que diabos era aquilo? Se limitasse-se apenas a uma brincadeira dos alunos, histórias de terror espalhadas na noite de Halloween, porque tanta preocupação nos olhos dos professores? Aquilo tudo não era só por causa da gata.

Ouvira Minerva comentar qualquer coisa com Dumbledore e disfarçar quando deu-se conta de sua presença. E foi então que perpassou-lhe rápida e discretamente pela cabeça a idéia de que aquelas coisas poderiam estar relacionadas com o tal ofidioglota que ouvia... Ela bem tentou convencer-se de que era brincadeira das crianças, mas a ideiazinha mordiscava lá dentro.

Entrou no quarto batendo a porta. Sentia-se gelada. Aqueles pensamentos a incomodavam, o sono não queria vir, estava excitada, seus ouvidos se apuravam a cada mínimo ruído... O barulho da tubulação, mais próximo ou mais distante, continuava e ela sentiu uma pontada aguda no estômago à comparação com um monstro em movimento.

Andava a esmo pelo quarto, agora. Observava seus objetos sem olhá-los realmente - as algemas penduradas, as várias garrafas dos mais diversos formatos contendo infusões, as pilhas de alfarrábios empoeirados, uma coleção de adagas antigas, uma balança demasiadamente decorada começando a enferrujar, pedras com runas e seus muitos, antigos e adorados fetiches das mais diversas tribos: cabeças encolhidas, pedaços de epidermes tatuadas, bonecos vodu e outros objetos feitos de madeira e decorados com penas, conchas, partes de animais e diversas pedras. Tudo exposto logo abaixo de um pergaminho pobremente emoldurado: A Universidade de l'Aquila certifica que Lucretia Argenta Romano concluiu o curso de especialização em História Antiga e Medieval. Assinaturas supostamente relevantes.

À vista de seus objetos mais preciosos - e não só em termos de valor monetário - ela lembrou com certa satisfação dos tempos amargos, mas vitoriosos, em que esteve estudando. Não apenas para os cursos que fazia - História, História da Magia e, posteriormente, História Antiga e Medieval - mas por conta própria. A pós-graduação, mesmo sendo um curso breve e superficial, lhe garantira oportunidades incríveis de entrar em contato com sítios que seriam proibidos a qualquer outra visita. Alguns itens de sua coleção eram dignos de museus, artefatos de valor histórico. Outros haviam sido feitos na época em que os adquirira, mas todos tinham algo em comum: as propriedades mágicas. Eram todos artefatos utilizados para os mais diversos fins nas mais diversas culturas. Normalmente ligados à religião, fato que não impedira os novos conterrâneos dos antigos artífices de cobiçosamente trocá-los por uma quantia pouca de ouro. Tomara o cuidado de criar feitiços anti-furto sobre seus objetos sem interferir em suas propriedades originais - em alguns, isso nem fora necessário.

Não pode definir quanto tempo passou observando os próprios pertences e devaneando em lembranças, mas acalmou-se e o sono veio. Tirou preguiçosamente a roupa, soltou os cabelos e encolheu-se na cama sob várias mantas. Apagou as luzes, deixando que apenas os astros celestes a observassem pelas estreitas janelas.


	9. Camarilla

- Eu já tenho tudo encaminhado desde o início das aulas em Hogwarts, mas só agora o plano começou a surtir efeitos mais visívies. Acabo de receber uma coruja de meu filho contando sobre um incidente que só pode ter sido fruto do diário do Lorde. Vejam.

Lucius deu a carta para Nott, que estava na poltrona ao lado e parara subitamente de fumar seu narguilé*.

O escritório de Malfoy era uma sala bastante espaçosa, decorada em tons de marrom, bordô e dourado, com tapetes persas e grandes poltronas de couro. A um canto ficava uma grande mesa de madeira escura repleta de papéis, penas e toda espécie de itens de papelaria, tudo impecavelmente organizado. Lá fora havia a chuva gélida e torrencial, mas a casa era preenchida por uma atmosfera morna e agradável conforme as madeiras odoríferas queimavam nas lareiras.

Além do anfitrião e de Nott, também estavam presentes Macnair, Crabbe, Goyle e Avery. Eram todos ex-colegas do exército de Voldemort, alguns, inclusive, se conheciam desde garotos.

- Mas, como você pode ter certeza de que não foi alguma traquinagem de crianças? - perguntou Nott passando a carta para outro.

- Acho improvável. A Câmara tornou-se uma espécie de tabu desde a última vez que foi aberta. Já no meu tempo ela era praticamente desconhecida por todos. Mesmo como uma lenda, ela está hoje esquecida.

- Teremos que esperar para ver.

- E se tudo estiver conforme imagino, logo teremos resultados.

- Se me permitem mudar de assunto, aquela moça que esteve aqui no último baile... Lunare... Esse nome não me é estranho, mas não lembro de jamais tê-la visto. Quem é ela? - perguntou Crabbe curioso.

- Ora, você realmente não lembra desse nome? - Avery parecia indignado com a pergunta.

- É alguém importante?

- Claro! Pois não se lembra daquela jovem italiana que era, provavelmente, uma das favoritas do Lorde, que depois a matou sem que soubéssemos o motivo?

- Ah! A que trouxe Nagini! Agora lembro... Então, essa é parenta dela?

- É a irmã do meio. A mais nova tem a idade dos nossos meninos.

- Lucius, essa não foi aquela cujo namorado Giordani e Leone torturaram um tempo atrás? Era essa que o Lorde queria viva?

- Exato. Ela veio para se esconder em Hogwarts, tenho certeza... Tem medo de nós, já está aqui há mais de um ano e nunca tinha dado as caras na sociedade. Conversamos bastante outro dia, apresentei-a às pessoas... Ela deve estar mais sossegada agora.

- Puxa, mas não dá para esperar nada do Snape! Por que ele nunca disse que ela estava lá?

- Você sabe que Severus não é confiável...

- Eu já sabia que ela estava em Hogwarts desde o começo. Draco enviou-nos uma carta falando dos professores e tudo o mais. Fui várias vezes lá tentando encontrá-la, mas não achei oportunidade. Então, nestas últimas férias Draco trouxe a irmã mais nova dela para ficar um tempo aqui e Narcisa falou-lhe sobre os eventos...

- Narcisa é uma mulher e tanto, Lucius. Você teve sorte em se casar com ela... Imagina se você pegasse aquela maníaca da sua cunhada!

As risadas ecoaram pela sala.

- Então, você tem a garota, o que pretende fazer com ela?

- Vou guardá-la. Não se sabe o que o Lorde queria dela, então vou simplesmente fazê-la confiar em mim, mantê-la perto.

- Pode ser que ele nunca volte...

- Aposto minha garganta como ele volta. Além do mais, não será trabalho nenhum, ela não é nada desagradável...

- Na pior das hipóteses ela é esteticamente interessante...

- Pois é... - Malfoy riu-se - Eu a manteria perto mesmo que não precisasse dela. Ah! Tem mais um detalhe. Avery, você certamente se lembra... Isso foi há três anos, creio eu... Ambos participamos de um leilão em Vilnius - foi um evento bastante reservado...

- Decerto! Fiz ótimas aquisições!

- Pois então lembra-se que perdemos bastantes artefatos para um jovem anônimo cuja fortuna parecia não ter limites?

- Ah, mas é claro! Você mesmo teve tanta raiva dele que jurou descobrir quem o garoto estava representando.

- Exato. Aquele por trás do garoto sabia exatamente o que estava comprando e foi discreto o suficiente para não ser visto num leilão de artefatos das trevas. Mas porque, se o local era seguro? A cidade é pobre em aurores, que muitas vezes preferem ser cegos... Os convidados foram escolhidos a dedo. Quem poderia querer manter secreta a identidade em tal ocasião? O que temeria?

- Se essa pessoa não precisava temer os aurores, então... Temeria os comensais? Não faz sentido! Teoricamente estamos todos inativos e alguém com tanto dinheiro não precisa temer uma dúzia de, digamos, peões sem rei.

- Se Rabicho não estivesse morto, juraria que era coisa dele. Covarde como não há outro...

- Rabicho não teria tal fortuna. De qualquer forma, acabei deixando de lado o incidente do leilão, mas depois de investigar Lunare, me ocorreu que talvez ela pudesse ser nosso garoto anônimo...

- E porque ela quereria os artefatos?

- Isso eu não sei. Sei apenas que ela os quereria. Alguns jornais trouxas já haviam noticiado a compra de muitos artefatos antigos pela família Romano, que era o nome do pai da moça - eles seguiam a tradição de usar o nome da mãe, embora não o fizessem em suas relações com os trouxas. Eram peças arcaíssimas que ela comprou de colecionadores por preços absurdos, coisa digna de museu.

- Mas o que simples peças antigas têm em comum com artefatos das trevas? - interrompeu Goyle.

- É óbvio que eram apenas peças antigas para os trouxas, mas você deve saber que poder contém a maioria dos antigos amuletos das civilizações perdidas! São artefatos impregnados com magias que também se perderam para sempre! E, ao que me consta, a maioria dos que ela possui não têm magias muito inocentes...

- Isso é... muito interessante. Os pais são comensais, a irmã também foi uma de nós e é certo que o Lorde queria atingi-la. Ela está contra nós de alguma forma, mas tem interesses muito parecidos...

- Malfoy, porque ela deveria temer-nos?

- Não seja idiota, ela viu o que fizeram com o namoradinho!

- Mas é provável que ela saiba se defender...

- Essa história está muito mal contada... Não se sabe o que o Lorde poderia querer com ela. Porque torturaram o moço até a morte? O Lorde nem sabia da existência dele! Tudo bem que a irmã pudesse tê-lo desagradado, mas ele já havia se vingado, ela estava morta havia muito tempo! Ele - e acentuou o pronome - está desaparecido há muito tempo! Ela nem devia estar na escola quando a irmã morreu, que relação poderia ter?

A dúvida ecoou por alguns segundos no silêncio abissal. O fogo crepitava distante e podia-se ouvir a chuva que fustigava furiosamente as vidraças.

- Pensando bem, não faz sentido algum... Mas, de alguma forma, ele a quer. E terá. Não nos cabe questionar.

*: Narguilé é aquele "cachimbo" que a lagarta fuma em "Alice no País das Maravilhas", muito usado pelos turcos e hindus.


	10. Babel

Ela definitivamente detestava quadribol, mas a irmã insistira que fosse assistir o jogo. Pensou, também, que seria de bom tom prestigiar os alunos. Sentou-se a um canto e deixou-se simplesmente observar a chuva. Sentiu uma calma balsâmica percorrer-lhe o corpo, a despeito das câimbras que começavam a pontilhá-lo, devido ao desajeitado assento. Sentiu os dedos enregelados sob a luva, mas a sensação de inércia era boa e ela escolheu não se mexer. Sua mente estava agradavelmente vazia e ela observava os pingos d'água e os borrões verdes e vermelhos sem realmente os ver, tudo passando muito rapidamente por seus olhos parados. Sentia-se agradavelmente distante dali, quando, sem que soubesse como, as imagens confusas foram gradativamente escurecendo e, nas trevas, surgiram dois olhos amarelos brilhantes... Estou sonhando, pensou inconscientemente. Agora podia perceber uma superfície lisa e aquosa que refletia uma réstia mísera de luz e mexia-se hipnoticamente junto àqueles estranhos olhos. Lentamente, viu, nas sombras, um garoto focalizando na direção dos olhos as lentes de uma câmera fotográfica, o flash disparando. Viu, sem se dar conta, o corpo do menino caindo ao chão sem o menor movimento e os olhos se afastando pesadamente... E foi então que gritos e movimentos bruscos a acordaram do devaneio: um dos jogadores se acidentara. Grande surpresa, pensou dando de ombros. Voltou aos seus aposentos sem realmente ver para onde ia, pensando na estranha visão. O que poderia significar tudo aquilo? Talvez andasse pensando demais em cobras - pois agora podia pensar no que vira, e era, certamente, uma grande cobra escura. Aquilo não dizia nada, um menino tirava uma foto do imenso réptil e caía duro sem que o animal nada fizesse. Um sonho qualquer, despido de significado, certamente.

Não foi jantar e isto não era nenhuma novidade nas últimas semanas. Não sentia-se inclinada a sair de seu quarto e a fome era menor que a falta de vontade. Deitou-se de bruços na cama e, sem perceber, dormiu. Foi acordada, sem saber a que horas, pela professora McGonagall, chamando-a para uma reunião urgente. Aquilo não era exatamente normal.

- Chamei-os aqui, apesar do horário - dizia Dumbledore grave e preocupado - porque houve um outro ataque vindo da mesma fonte que petrificou Madame Nor-r-ra. Mas, desta vez, a vítima foi Colin Creevey, do primeiro ano.

Foi como se uma avalanche a atingisse. Então, era uma visão e não um sonho num breve cochilo. É claro, Creevey era aquele garoto impertinente que fotografava tudo.

- E temos motivos para pensar que a Câmara Secreta foi reaberta. - um silêncio gélido, permeado de dúvida e medo, pairou no ambiente - Sei que alguns de vocês desconhecem a história da Câmara, então narrarei de forma sucinta. - O diretor fez uma pausa breve, inspirando profundamente e limpando a garganta - Salazar Slytherin, um dos fundadores de Hogwarts, teve desentendimentos com seus três colegas e partiu daqui. Diz-se que, antes de partir, teria construído uma câmara secreta e aprisionado lá um monstro terrível que, ao comando de seu herdeiro, exterminaria os nascidos trouxas, a quem ele considerava indignos da instituição. Essa história esteve esquecida por muitos anos até que, há quase meio século, Myrtle Melloch foi fatalmente petrificada. Houveram grandes rumores sobre a atuação do herdeiro e do monstro lendário, mas nada foi provado. De fato, encontramos uma criatura e seu dono, e depois que ele foi banido, nada mais houve. Mas eu estou certo de que não pegamos o verdadeiro culpado, se é que houve algum. Passado algum tempo, ninguém mais se lembrava de tal história, mas alguém no-la trouxe à mente em ocasião do Halloween, o que os senhores ainda devem recordar-se. Não quisemos tomar atitudes precipitadas, mas agora fica claro que os incidentes têm alguma ligação com a Câmara dos Segredos, mesmo que sejam apenas brincadeiras de mau-gosto. Eu acredito, porém, que nenhum dos nossos alunos faria tais coisas por simples diversão.

- Potter foi longe demais desta vez! Imagine, petrificar uma pessoa daquela forma!

- Isso é uma brincadeira ridícula!

- Ele já devia ter sido expulso há muito tempo.

- Mas, ele não está na ala hospitalar?

- Sim, devem ter sido aqueles amigos dele que executaram o plano, mas aposto que ele também o teria feito se estivesse bem.

- Claro, pois foi o mesmo que aconteceu com a gata, não? E daquela vez eles estavam lá.

- Decerto...

Os sonserinos estavam agitadíssimos com o ocorrido e faziam apostas se Harry Potter e seus amigos seriam ou não punidos desta vez. Draco e seus colegas, porém, conversavam a um canto. O garoto parecia extremamente desanimado.

- Vou ficar aqui este Natal. Papai e mamãe estão viajando... Bem, não tenho de que reclamar, não? Seus pais foram juntos dos meus...

Crabbe e Goyle concordaram com um pesado gesto de cabeça.

- Sim. - Respondeu Pansy com tristeza - Fico pensando porque teriam ido sem nós. Não que meu pai esteja sempre presente, mas não é comum mamãe ir assim, sem mim...

- Decerto é algo realmente importante. - Draco tentava se convencer do que dizia. - E você, Aurea?

- Como de costume, vou ficar por aqui... Minha irmã não sai daqui e não me deixa ir sozinha!

- Ora, mas aonde você iria sozinha? Digo... você nem mesmo conhece bem as cidades por aqui, precisa que alguém vá com você...

- É... - Ela ficou pensativa. Não poderia dizer que tencionava ir à casa da avó. Em teoria, ela não tinha avó. - É, mas eu não queria ficar aqui. Pelo menos terei todos vocês aqui, eu e Allard não ficaremos tão sozinhos!

- Pois é... - Concordou Allard, sem muita convicção. O pai prometera-lhe que fariam alguns passeios durante os feriados, mas ele achava que se seus colegas estivessem no castelo, dificilmente isso seria possível, já que se dariam conta de sua ausência.

Os dias que se seguiram, porém, vieram tirá-los de suas preocupações sobre os festejos vindouros. Houvera um acidente com o caldeirão de Goyle na última aula de poções que não ficara esclarecido e fora anunciada a abertura do Clube de Duelos, comandado pelo professor Lockhart. Os meninos ficaram bastante empolgados com o acontecimento e apressaram-se em fazer as inscrições. Na noite marcada para a primeira reunião do clube, as mesas das casas no Salão Principal haviam sido afastadas e um palco fora colocado. Lockhart não parecia exatamente saber o que estava fazendo e logo pôs os alunos em atividade. Os duelos eram realmente interessantes, principalmente depois da reformulação dos pares usuais que o professor Snape fizera. Era uma boa oportunidade de azarar os desafetos sem sofrer punições. Draco e Harry foram escolhidos para duelarem no palco e o primeiro, tentando intimidar o grifinório, conjurou uma cobra, que causou uma imensa confusão, principalmente quando Harry revelou ter o dom da ofidioglotia.

- Eu não sei porque tanto "auê" por ele ser ofidioglota! Minha vó também é e nunca fez mal a ninguém! - protestou Aurea.

- Sua avó?

- É... - ela empalideceu - Quer dizer, quando ela era viva, tínhamos uma cobra e era muito divertido quando elas conversavam!

- Puxa, que legal!

- A meu ver esse Potter está querendo se mostrar!

- Bem feito, se ferrou! Agora todo mundo está com medo dele.

- Acho que era o que ele queria... - ponderou Draco.

- Por que você acha isso?

- Ele está se fazendo de herdeiro de Slytherin... Pra parecer superior. Você viu o que ele escreveu naquela parede no Halloween...

- Isso é esquisito. Porque, então, ele anda com a Granger? Todo mundo sabe que ela é sangue-ruim...

Draco ficou um momento em silêncio, pensando sobre a questão antes de responder.

- Não faz sentido, não é? Por que ela o ajudaria a fazer essas coisas? E é certo que ela deve estar ajudando...

- É... Estranho...

- Se danem! Eu quero mais é que ele se ferre pra parar de ser metido!

Dias depois, Justino Finch-Fletchey e Nick Quase Sem Cabeça foram encontrados petrificados no corredor, próximos a Harry Potter. Dumbledore declarou aos professores que estava certo de que a Câmara fora aberta, já que poucos bruxos das trevas conseguiriam causar tal estrago a um fantasma. O autor era alguém - ou algo - muitíssimo poderoso. Os alunos também foram capazes de perceber a profundidade do perigo que os rondava e o pânico se instalou principalmente entre os nascidos trouxas. Todos evitavam Potter e muitos resolveram voltar para suas casas no Natal, fugindo da ameaça. Muitos pais cobravam reações por parte de Dumbledore.

- Isso está ficando realmente confuso, não?

- E perigoso também. - respondeu Aurea amedrontada - Um fantasma não é um alvo muito tangível para magias, não?

- De qualquer forma, você não tem o que temer... Você é sangue-puro.

- Sim, mas... E você Allard?

- Você se esquece que eu venho de um orfanato bruxo, portanto, é provável que eu tenha pelo menos um dos pais bruxos. Sou, no máximo, mestiço. - falou, dando de ombros.

- Tem razão. Mas, sei lá, se isso for coisa do Potter, se ele for mesmo o herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin, vocês não acham que ele faria alguma coisa contra as pessoas que ele não gosta? Por exemplo você, Draco.

- Não acho que o monstro de Slytherin possa se voltar contra as pessoas de sua própria casa... Mas nunca se sabe, não é?


	11. Elisium

N.A.: Gente, nem acredito que consegui escrever um capítulo depois de tanto tempo! Esse é o primeiro que escrevo depois de ter mudado o nome da personagem principal de "Lacrima" para "Lucretia". Já alterei os capítulos anteriores, mas se vc já os tinha lido antes, então fica o recado! :D

...

O dia de Natal amanheceu absurdamente frio. Havia nevado muito e ninguém tinha ânimo para brincar lá fora.

Allard, com a desculpa de passar os feriados com seus antigos colegas, fora visitar a casa do pai - agora também sua.

Lucretia, sentindo-se ainda mais solitária depois de meses cultivando sua mágoa em relação ao professor de Poções, decidiu-se por passar as duas semanas de folga na casa em Londres, onde teria a companhia do que restara de sua família. Aurea, obviamente, fora com a irmã.

Draco, Crabbe, Goyle e mais dois ou três eram os únicos sonserinos na escola. Apesar de ter recebido dezenas de presentes, o jovem Malfoy não se animou nem mesmo a comparecer ao almoço de Natal, que era notório pelos ótimos quitutes.

Apesar de a família Lunare nunca ter comemorado o Natal, os feriados cristãos vinham bem a calhar, coincidindo com a grande festa do solstício de inverno. Logo após o Ano Novo, na noite do dia 5 para o dia 6 de janeiro, havia também a visita da Befana Vecchia, que dizia-se vir voando em sua vassoura e trazer presentes para as crianças. Lucretia já não era criança e Aurea já não acreditava nessa lenda, mas a avó nunca esquecia de deixar-lhes doces e pequenos presentes.

Aurea adorava aquela época do ano, mesmo nunca tendo conhecido o que a avó considerava "uma Saturnália de verdade", com a casa cheia de gente, muito barulho, danças, comida de todo o tipo... Em seu primeiro solstício de inverno a pequena já não tinha os pais consigo e a irmã e a avó preferiam não aparecer muito na sociedade. Mas aquela, afinal, era a vida que ela conhecia e ela gostava dos festejos de qualquer modo.

Desta vez elas haviam resolvido viajar pela rede de Flu, pois Lucretia decidira fazer algumas compras de última hora. Fazer compras não estava entre suas atividades favoritas, ainda mais nessa época em que o Beco Diagonal deveria estar lotado, mas ainda não tinha comprado presente para ninguém e com certeza a irmã também gostaria de comprar alguma lembrancinha para seus amigos.

Era a segunda vez que Aurea ia ao Beco e ele parecia absurdamente diferente: havia uma algazarra de sons no ar, músicas, risos e pessoas falando alto, as vitrines estavam abarrotadas das mais diversas decorações e luzes piscavam por todos os cantos.

- Dê-me a mão, Aurea, aqui está muito cheio de gente, você pode se perder.

- Eu não sou criancinha!

- Se prefere: segure na minha mão, Aurea, senão eu posso me perder de você!

É, até ela estava animada, pensou a mais jovem.

Quando o sol começava a se por, carregadas de sacolas, as irmãs sentaram-se numa mesa do Vain Glory Café para descansarem e se aquecerem. Havia um delicioso cheiro de caramelo no ar e o balcão estava repleto das mais apetitosas gostosuras.

- E então, o que tanto comprou?

- Ah, só algumas coisinhas... Comprei um relógio de bolso para o Allard...

- Um relógio de bolso? - A mais velha interrompeu, fazendo uma careta.

- Não, não é bem um relógio: ele parece um relógio, mas tem um porta-retratos escondido! Dá pra ele levar uma foto do pai dele sem que ninguém saiba...

- Legal!

- E pro Draco eu comprei uma daquelas penas de revisão ortográfica... Dessa ele ainda não tem! Pros outros eu comprei uns doces... É difícil a gente pensar em presentes específicos para todo mundo e, bom, acho que era o que Crabbe e Goyle iriam querer mesmo! - ela riu. - E você, o que comprou pra mim?

- Haha! Nem pensar que eu vou te dizer! Vai ter que esperar até dia cinco!

- Ah, não vale! Aqui na Inglaterra o dia de ganhar presentes é amanhã!

- Vou pensar no seu caso... - A mais velha respondeu com um sorriso sardônico.

- E o que você você comprou pro Professor Snape, hein? - perguntou com um tom de malícia na voz.

- E quem disse que eu comprei alguma coisa para ele?

- Você é tão amiguinha dele... Eu sei que você anda meio magoadinha com ele, mas também sei que você ainda gosta dele... E sei que ele comprou um presente pra você!

- Você não acha que se ocupa demais das outras pessoas? - Respondeu espantada.

- Você é minha irmã, florzinha, tenho que cuidar de você! - foi a vez da mais nova sorrir sardonicamente.

A mais velha riu com gosto e perguntou:

- Então, o que ele comprou para mim?

- Haha! Nem pensar que eu vou te dizer! - falou, imitando a voz da irmã - Você vai ter que esperar até amanhã!

- Até voltar à escola, você quer dizer... Ele nem sabe que eu não estou lá...

- Sabe sim, boboca!

Lucretia tentou controlar um sorriso de satisfação.

- Então acho que você acabou de estragar completamente a surpresa!

- Você gostou, nééé? Eu disse pro Allard que essa sua "briguinha" com o pai dele era só frescura!

- Ah, toma seu chocolate quente e fica quieta, sua fofoqueirinha! - Ela disse rindo.

A chegada de ambas na casa foi muito alegre e, naquele dia, todas ficaram acordadas até tarde, conversando sobre frivolidades e tostando marshmallows na lareira. Quando o sono começou a se espalhar por entre elas, Lucretia se encarregou de acompanhar todas a suas camas e apagar as luzes.

- Lu... - Aurea sussurrou quando a irmã ia deixando seu aposento.

- Que foi?

- Eu gostei de ter ido no Beco Diagonal hoje.

- Eu também. - respondeu sorrindo.

Aqueles dias foram os mais alegres de todos os que haviam se passado depois do que a velha Bianca Lunare chamava de "a derrocada de nossa família". As lembranças ruins e a consciência do perigo pareciam muito distantes, quase inexistentes e foi com pesar que as irmãs se reuniram ao redor da lareira para voltar a Hogwarts.

- Lucretia - a velha senhora segurou-lhe o braço com firmeza, quando ela ia jogar o pó de Flu, logo depois de a mais nova ter passado - eu posso me esconder até o fim de meu tempo, mas a pequena está crescendo e não conhece nada além da casa.

- Eu sei. - Ela disse num sussurro, com o olhar baixo. - Mas o mundo ainda não está seguro.

- O mundo nunca será um lugar seguro, filha. - respirou fundo antes de continuar - Você sabe que agora é quem tem a última palavra por aqui. Eu posso ser a mais velha, mas não tenho mais essa responsabilidade. Escolhi abrir mão dela quando simulamos minha morte. É você quem deve decidir o que fazer de nós.

- Mas, vó, a senhora pode ter morrido para o mundo, mas não para nós...

- Agora é tarde. Quando eu lhe disse isso pela primeira vez, não foi por conta do momento, foi a sério e você o sabe. Não tomei parte na venda dos cassinos, dos comércios, de nada. Não sei como anda o negócio de poções e também não me preocupo: eu confio em você. Sei que você é muito jovem e por isso te dou conselhos mesmo sem você me pedir, mas não irei forçá-la a fazer nada que não considere adequado.

Lucretia continuava encarando os pés. Independência e liberdade não eram tudo aquilo que ela imaginava quando era adolescente. Ou melhor: eram muito, muito além do que ela imaginava ou desejava.

- Você é uma mulher esperta, inteligente e bela, Lucretia. Se existem muitos obstáculos, saiba que você tem capacidade para transpô-los ou para contorná-los, se for o caso. É o que eu sempre digo: você não precisa temer o bote da serpente se puder conversar com ela.

A moça encarou a avó espantada.

- Não... Não é assim que a senhora sempre diz... É "o bote da cobra" e não "da serpente"...

- Ora essa, Lucretia! É a mesma coisa, por que o espanto?

- É que... Eu já conversei com a serpente...


	12. Domus

A casa que Severus Snape herdara de sua família em Spinner's End era pequena, velha e mal cuidada, mas o pequeno Allard arregalou os olhos e sorriu de tal maneira ao adentrá-la, que parecia estar num palácio. Tanto o orfanato em que vivera até os onze anos quanto seus aposentos em Hogwarts eram muito mais vistosos, mas aquela era a sua casa. A sua primeira casa de verdade.

Snape desfez os feitiços de proteção na porta e entrou, fazendo outros para que as luzes se acendessem.

- Está tudo empoeirado... Faz tempo que eu não venho aqui, acho que mais de um ano...

- Nós precisamos vir mais aqui! Espere até a Aurea ver a minha casa!

- Allard... - ele ia dizer que a casa pareceria um pobre barraco aos olhos da jovem Lunare, mas não quis chateá-lo - Acho que precisamos limpar tudo antes de convidarmos alguém...

- Nossa, quantos livros!

- É, acho que precisamos dar um jeito nisso aqui... - um rato atravessara a sala correndo.

Aparatar já teria sido aventura suficiente para um dia, mas andar pelas ruas escuras de um bairro desconhecido antes de o sol nascer era ainda melhor! Allard estava excitadíssimo e não precisou pensar para responder ao pai que, não, ele não queria dormir mais um pouco.

- Bom, então... Quer me ajudar a limpar a casa? Acho que você não vai gostar de dormir com ratos andando por aí e eu não quero fazer subir uma nuvem de poeira cada vez que sentar-me no sofá.

- Claro! Mas... Eu não posso fazer feitiços fora da escola, né?

- Eu sou responsável por você agora. Você pode fazê-los enquanto estiver em minha presença. E vou frisar bem: em minha presença. Não faça nada de que possa se arrepender, entendido?

- Certo!

As horas passaram ligeiras para os Snape - a casa estava realmente precisando de alguma atenção. Desde que a herdara, Severus nunca a limpara ou fizera qualquer reparo necessário, tendo feito apenas o essencial para viver nela poucos dias por ano. Havia vários ninhos de ratos, focos de cupins, traças e até mesmo uma pequena colônia de fadas mordentes num baú de roupas velhas. O lixeiro com certeza teria bastantes coisas para carregar no dia seguinte.

Ao fim da tarde, o professor de Poções declarou o trabalho terminado. E se aquela não era uma bela e aconchegante moradia, pelo menos estava satisfatoriamente habitável - não correriam mais o risco de desenvolver uma rinite por conta da poeira velha. Severus preparou uma rápida refeição e ambos ficaram lendo até que, relativamente cedo, Allard cedeu ao sono. O pai levou-o até a cama e resolveu deitar-se também.

Descobriu, porém, que apesar do cansaço físico, não conseguia esvaziar a mente e relaxar. Era ótimo ter o filho consigo e há muito ele não se divertia como naquele dia, mas, agora, no silêncio da noite, com a lua fria observando-o pela janela, ele sentia-se mais sozinho que nunca.

Primeiro fora Lilly. Ali mesmo, no gramado defronte ao rio e depois em Hogwarts... Ela era pura e sensível, como pode se apaixonar por aquele bruto do Potter? Ele tinha sido seu ombro amigo, compreensivo e sempre pronto a ajudá-la... Mas o que era isso quando se tinha um valentão cheio de gracinhas idiotas para amar? Aquela garota fizera de sua adolescência um inferno.

Mas nada como amadurecer para esquecer tais coisas... Foi então que veio Igraine. Ele definitivamente não tinha sorte com as ruivas. Achou que seus sentimentos eram retribuídos, só para vê-los espezinhados à primeira dificuldade que encontraram no caminho. O que havia com essas garotas? Qual o problema delas em ter consideração pelos sentimentos alheios?

Então veio Lucretia. Não que o sentimento fosse o mesmo das outras duas: Lilly fora um amor puro, quase infantil; Igraine fora seu amor romântico, extremo... Com Lucretia... Não era bem amor... Não era paixão, não era só sexo casual... Ela chegara como as outras: frágil, carente, mas ele podia ver que havia uma rocha muito sólida por debaixo. Ela ainda ia perder aquele medo e não ia demorar muito. Só estava um pouco perdida com tantas coisas que lhe aconteceram tão rápido. Mas não era só isso: eles poderiam ter sido simplesmente amigos. Ela não estava a procura de um amor e tampouco ele. E sexo casual, bem, ele não podia dizer que faltava... Não, aquilo fora muito diferente... Ela tinha aquela aura estranha... Assim como Voldemort tinha sua aura sinistra, que causava arrepios em quem não estava acostumado a ela, Lunare tinha algo de selvagem, como se toda lua cheia fosse a festa de Beltane... Estar junto dela despertava-lhe os desejos mais remotos... E depois daquela primeira noite, bem, eles haviam ficado mais íntimos, mais abertos um com o outro, mas não dava, nem de longe, para considerarem-se namorados. Não havia beijos casuais e houve apenas uma outra noite como aquela.

Ela o procurava com regularidade para conversarem e as coisas seguiam tranquilas, como se fossem amigos há muito tempo. Mas então o medo dela começou a crescer novamente, ela tentou lhe dizer algo, mas ele não dera a atenção que ela esperava... E ela se afastou. Soube, mais tarde, que ela comparecera a um baile na mansão Malfoy... É, ela estava perdendo o medo e talvez agora não precisasse mais de um ombro amigo e consolo... Mas ele não queria perder aquela estranha amizade que tinham. Queria muito se desculpar... Mas, pensar nela na casa de Lucius lhe dava uma pontada de ciúmes... É, ciúmes. Tentou se convencer de que era apenas receio de que o outro comensal pudesse seduzi-la e pô-la em perigo, mas, após refletir muito, descobriu que não era só isso. Ele era bonitão, sabia falar o que elas queriam ouvir e não se importava nem um pouco em usá-las e descartá-las. Não queria isso para Lucretia, definitivamente, mas não ousou tocar no assunto, já que, desde então eles não conversavam mais como antes.

De qualquer forma, sentia que ela lhe fazia falta. Lucretia tinha se tornado tão familiar, tinha se aberto tanto para ela... Enviara-lhe um presente de Natal com uma carta sincera, esperava que ela o perdoasse. Sim, porque agora sabia que as vozes que ela ouvia podiam muito bem estar relacionadas aos problemas que estavam ocorrendo em Hogwarts e eles não eram simples.

O papel de parede que antes exibira um padrão em dois tons de marrom estava muito desbotado, principalmente onde a luz do sol incidia vinda da janela, havia manchas de umidade nos cantos superiores e a madeira do assoalho, já quase completamente despida do verniz, rangia chorosa aos passos aleatórios do dono da casa. Acendeu a pequena lareira na tentativa de espantar o frio e sentou-se na velha cama de molas. Mais rangidos.

Lunare era contraditória. E aquela coleção de artefatos das trevas? Ela estava enganada se achava que seus inimigos eram muito diferentes de si mesma. Ele sabia como era: começava com a curiosidade pelas artes negras, aí vinha aquela pontinha de questionamento ético, a decepção com o mundo era opcional e seguir a ideologia do Lorde era certamente dispensável. Quantos comensais realmente se incomodavam com sangues-ruins ou trouxas? A maioria simplesmente não se importava sobre quem passava se fosse para manter-se perto de quem detinha o poder. Malfoy, por exemplo. Ele mesmo, Severus Snape, por exemplo.

Jurara lealdade a Dumbledore, claro, mas também o fizera a Voldemort. Qual palavra manteria se este voltasse? Não sabia. As duas, talvez. Nenhuma, provavelmente. Era um homem prático e ambos seus "mestres" eram essencialmente sonhadores. Acabar com todos os trouxas e sangues-ruins? Oh, sim, muito fácil. Poder do amor? Claro, acredito. Fale mais com a minha mão. Era e sempre fora um homem livre, queria reconhecimento, conforto e uma vida prazerosa, essa era sua ideologia, era por isso que lutava e mais nada.

Lunare estava assustada e isso a deixava agressiva e arredia, como um gato acuado em um canto, mas era claro o que ela queria: viver em paz e segurança com sua família. Queria se esconder de Voldemort, mas de forma alguma estava disposta a correr mais riscos lutando contra ele.

Quando a primeira Lunare - a primogênita - se fora, o Lorde pediu que trouxessem Lucretia. Era óbvio que ele pensava que ela teria os mesmos talentos da irmã, mas definitivamente fora uma imensa tolice autorizar seus asseclas a torturarem quem ficasse no caminho. Ainda mais se tratando de uma adolescente com direito a namoradinho trouxa e ideologias emprestadas dos professores da faculdade... Mas o destino lançara seus dados: ela acabara se aproximando mais do que imaginava... Ele? Bem, ele iria protegê-la, prometera-lhe e pretendia cumprir. Podia não amá-la, mas gostava dela sinceramente.


End file.
